A liquid crystal display apparatus includes component members such as a liquid crystal panel, an optical sheet, a backlight, and the like, and these component members are held by a frame body (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-242189 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-201318). The component members held by the frame body are housed in a casing including casing members such as a front cabinet, a back cabinet, and the like.
In addition, these component members are held by a dividable frame body so as to reduce manufacturing costs. The divided frame members are connected to each other by connecting members for securing strength thereof (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-72207).
The component members are fixed to the casing, for example, by a locking structure including a dovetail form and dovetail groove (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-72207), or a fixing member such as a screw, a pin, and the like (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-61800 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H7-16138).
Generally, thin type display apparatuses having a small occupation area of a room relative to a size of a display screen can effectively use a limited indoor space, and thus have been widely distributed. The display apparatus includes a rectangular display panel, and a frame body covering the periphery of the display panel.
In recent years, a display apparatus using a frame body formed by connecting a plurality of rod bodies has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-197166). As compared to the case of manufacturing a rectangle-shaped frame body by integral molding, the frame body manufactured by connecting the rod bodies can be easily changed depending on various screen dimensions, and it is possible to reduce costs of a mold.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-80044 discloses a rectangular frame body formed by connecting rod bodies having a U-shaped cross section. In the case of the rod bodies having a U-shaped cross section, since the display panel and an optical member may be disposed inside thereof, it is conceivable that these rod bodies are used in the frame body of the display apparatus.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a display unit in which a liquid crystal display panel and the backlight are unitized by a bezel. Front peripheral edges and a rear surface of the display unit are covered with a frame-shaped front cabinet and a back cabinet, respectively.
The display unit includes the liquid crystal display panel, and a backlight unit disposed on a rear side of the liquid crystal display panel (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-14900). The liquid crystal display panel is connected with a plurality of flexible wiring boards, wherein a liquid crystal drive circuit for supplying a voltage based on an image signal is mounted on the flexible wiring boards by a chip on film (COF) method. In addition, the flexible wiring boards are connected with a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board is connected to a control board through a cable.
The liquid crystal display panel and the backlight unit are held and protected by the bezel. The bezel has an open quadrilateral-narrow frame shape, and is formed of a metallic material such as stainless steel, and the like having excellent thermal conductivity by pressing or the like. The bezel has a side wall part formed on an outer peripheral edge thereof standing rearward therefrom, and each side of the bezel has a substantially L-shaped cross section. In addition, the bezel has a plurality of protrusion parts which are formed on the side wall part so as to protrude inward by pressing or the like. The protrusion parts contact the flexible wiring board through a film base material.
As a method of thinning the liquid crystal display apparatus, a reflection sheet, a light guide plate, an optical sheet and a liquid crystal display panel are laminated on a tray-shaped housing body having a substantially rectangular shape in a front view, and each of four sides thereof are sandwiched by a frame body having grooves formed therein. According to this method, the bezel which unitizes the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight is not required, and it is possible to achieve the thinning of the liquid crystal display apparatus.
A liquid crystal display apparatus including an LED backlight has been disclosed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-216244). The LED backlight includes a rectangular light guide plate, a plurality of LED light sources disposed so that a light emitting surface thereof faces an incident side end face along the incident side end face of the light guide plate, and a frame supporting the light guide plate and the LED light sources.
The plurality of LED light sources are mounted on a wiring plate having the same width as the thickness of the light guide plate so as to form a tray shape. The wiring board is provided with a heat dissipater on both surfaces thereof, and the heat dissipater directly contacts the frame. The frame covers a peripheral edge of the light guide plate, and heat of the LED light sources is dissipated from a side of the liquid crystal display apparatus.